The invention relates generally to containers for medicaments intended for intravenous administration.
Heretofore materials intended for intravenous solution are usually supplied as solutions or readily soluble solids contained in small glass vials sealed from contact with the atmosphere by a puncturable, flexible closure. This material is usually a freeze-dried solid or sterile powder and the container is sometimes under a partial vacuum. In order to prepare the soluble solid for intravenous administration, the medical personnel usually injects a small amount of sterile aqueous vehicle into the vial by use of a hypodermic syringe to dissolve the soluble solid. The concentrated solution is then diluted for intravenous administration by withdrawing the concentrated solution using a hypodermic syringe and injecting said solution into a flexible plastic bag or glass bottle containing a relatively large amount of an intravenous solution such as phvsiological saline or glucose.
A problem is presented when the solid to be administered has relatively low solubility in aqueous solution. In this case several transfers of solution into and out of the small vial to completely dissolve the solid in the relatively large volume of solution in the intraveuous bottle or bag. Multiple transfers to and from such containers are tedious and allows greater opportunity for contamination.